Isaac E. Hiltshire
"Take as long as you need! A Hufflepuff's best at being patient! But you know what? I heard somewhere that Slytherins are very loyal!" - Isaac E. Hiltshire, to Tanya Kozlov "It's just a name. It's just something people use to call you. It shouldn't determine what you can or what you're supposed to do. You may be a Finkle, but you're also Leila. And Leila deserves her own happiness." '' - Isaac E. Hiltshire, to Leila Finkle '''Isaac E. Hiltshire' is a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). He was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Appearance Isaac is a somewhat small, skinny young boy with pale skin and bold green eyes. His blonde hair is unkempt and usually parted, and his eyebrows are short and thick. Isaac's only accessory is a golden four-leaf clover pin that he found in an abandoned classroom. He attached it to his hood, claiming that it's his good luck charm. He usually has a bandage somewhere due to his reckless nature. Common facial expressions are a bright smile, stubborn scowl, or a mischievous grin. Personality Generally, Isaac is an impulsive, blithe boy full of youthful vigor and an obsession for Quidditch. He is generally an outgoing and friendly character who enjoys teasing (but hates being teased) others and joking around with them. Despite his genuine desire for friendship, his hotheadedness, obliviousness, clumsiness, and immaturity results in Isaac being unable to pick up social cues. Because of this, he can be unintentionally offensive or unaware of others. He could be considered a “problem student” by many. He is also fond of "cool" things, such as epic fights, feats of strength, or flashy weapons. Even during dangerous situations, he would choose to stay and watch so he could admire the scene. This makes him look like a "fanboy" to many people. Isaac occasionally talks about his old Muggle school and the delinquent-jokester activities he did there. It is also assumed that he was not the happy-go-lucky boy he is currently, since he reveals that he was bullied there and got into fights (when he says "he hasn't been this angry and fought someone since he went to his old school"). Despite his boisterous personality, he tries to hide what could be an inferiority complex. Knowing that he is not as skilled as the other students who grew up with wizards can get to him. He is extremely defensive about his insecurity and tries his best to mask it with aggression and feigned confidence. When he is alone, his energetic personality can shift to a more apathetic one. Because of his rejection from school and his newfound freedom, he developed a philosophy that one should do whatever in life that makes them happy, and not be bound by family pressure or societal standards. In reality, he feels that he has nothing else to lose since he has already failed and can do whatever he wants as long as it brings him joy, and unintentionally tries to force this mindset onto other people who suffer from family pressures. Despite being an advocate for this philosophy, he subconsciously tries to “prove himself" and stand out due to regretting failing his mother. Initially, he felt a bit disappointed with his sorting, because he wanted to be a strong and courageous Gryffindor, but quickly came to accept and appreciate his house after the Sorting Hat ridiculed the Hufflepuff house. A large reason for his acceptance is due to the fact that Orwell Galilei is a Hufflepuff. Isaac deeply admires the postgrad and has the childish wish of being just like him. However, as his time at Hogwarts goes on, he begins to realize that a main reason for his immaturity and obliviousness is because deep down, he is truly afraid of growing up and dealing with "adult" things such as relationships. He tries to cling to youth and avoid responsibility by neglecting them, as well as distancing himself from others who are embracing maturity. This creates a lot of internal and external conflict. Background Isaac grew up in London with his mother, who is a Muggle, and his biological sister, who looked up to him as a young child. His father, who is a wizard, left the family shortly after Amelia was born. Isaac's mother remarried to a man named Arthur Harrington, who has two young daughters named Abigail and Amanda. Back home, Isaac was pressured into being an academic star in his school, but his rugged and rebellious personality was obviously not a good fit for this standard. He was forced to do things such as learn how to play the violin (which he slightly remembers how to do). Because the other students disliked of his oblivious and loud nature, he found solace in the older delinquents at his school. He was a bit of a "disposable friend" to them, and he followed them around as they skipped school, stole things, got into fights, and played baseball or street hockey. He missed school and his music lessons to join their adventures, seeking their approval. Of course, they did not take him seriously due to his age and often peer pressured him to break rules, abandoned him in shady neighborhoods or stores, or made fun of him. One significant event was Isaac being told to scare a delinquents' ex-girlfriend, but ended up frightening the ex-girlfriend's pet rabbit to death. The delinquents escaped with Isaac and faced no punishment, but he still continues to think about the night. Isaac does not make this general part of his life known to other Hogwarts students except Adalia Audrey. At some point, Isaac got expelled from his school, which he reveals to his Hogwarts classmates in his first year. Because he was unable to fulfill his mother’s expectations, she began to focus on his younger siblings instead, leaving him to do whatever he pleased, such as read comics and wander the city. Amelia began to despise Isaac. But despite this outlook, Isaac secretly feels guilty about “failing” his mother, which is a prime root for his inferiority complex. He tries to act flippant about his past despite his misconduct. He also begins to conform to standards himself as his time at Hogwarts goes on, abandoning his initial happy facade. Apparently his father, who was not present in his childhood, was a hotheaded and outgoing character like him. Isaac ponders about him often and wishes he could see him and meet someone who he could relate to. Abilities Magic Isaac is a first-year who is still learning the basics. However, he claims he is not good at casting spells or remembering academic information. Wand Isaac's wand is crafted from holly, with a Phoenix feather core. It is classified as "inflexible" and is 12 inches long. Flying His flying is his best subject, due to his athletic history and fearlessness. He made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a first year, taking on the position of Chaser. Trivia * Isaac is extremely fond of superheroes and comics; his favorite fictional hero is Spider-Man. * His favorite food is macaroni and cheese, and his least favorite food is kale. * To Isaac, Amortentia smells like baked cinnamon rolls, freshly cut grass, and the musty wood smell of the broomstick shop. * Isaac usually types in caps lock. * Isaac's favorite meme is Doge. Relationships Amelia Hiltshire - Amelia is Isaac's only biological sister. She used to appreciate him as a child, but eventually grew to believe that he is a delinquent with no redeemable qualities (and stopped calling him the family nickname due to her dislike of him). She disapproves of him the most out of their siblings. She has little to no faith in him and calls him “insufferable.” Although she is a year younger than him and would prefer to not associate with him, she feels responsible for him and apologizes to everyone he comes in contact with. She also continues to remind him about work and what he needs to do, threatening to send letters home to their mother to report his bad behavior. Unlike Isaac, she doesn’t care about their biological father, choosing to dislike him instead for abandoning them. Isaac misses his first year because Amelia was not present back then. Back at home, Isaac used to try and get Amelia to at least tolerate him, claiming that he would never dislike her, but now that he is more serious and self-assured at Hogwarts, he is not afraid to argue with her now. [[Orwell Galilei|'Orwell Galilei']] - Isaac idolized Orwell as soon as he met him in Flourish and Blotts during the summer before his first year. He thought that Orwell's physical strength and cool demeanor was admirable and immediately began to look up to him. Despite wishing desperately to be sorted into Gryffindor, Isaac had quickly accepted being sorted into Hufflepuff due to the fact that Orwell was also a Hufflepuff. Isaac continues to eagerly talk about the post-graduate in Hogwarts and constantly wonders what he is doing in the outside world. He has a somewhat romanticized view about Orwell, speaking about him as if he had no flaws and is a perfect role model. Isaac has the childish goal of wanting to be just like "Mister Orwell" (as he calls him) when he gets older. They occasionally write letters to each other, most of it being Isaac asking for advice or ranting about something that happened at school. Orwell sent Isaac his old glove at some point and a Russian nesting doll for Christmas (2024), both of which Isaac secretly cherish. [[Toby Hunt|'Toby Hunt']] - Isaac likes to think that Toby is currently his closest friend at Hogwarts. He can be fiercely defensive of Toby because of this, even to the point where he drops his usual happy, friendship-seeking personality to argue with anyone who harrasses or badmouths Toby. Although Toby can be grumpy sometimes, Isaac continues to encourage and communicate with him. Isaac frequently does strange things to "strengthen their friendship," such as trading lunches with Toby despite having the exact same meal, or joining Toby's doodling sessions during classes despite having zero art skill. Isaac even went as far as to begin to start learning British Sign Language from other upperclassmen so he could communicate better with Toby. However, he does not know that Toby is not actually deaf, but trusts Toby so much that he's willing to argue with anyone who doubts Toby's deafness. Despite all this, Isaac is slowly beginning to feel insignificant to Toby due to their differences. [[Leila Finkle|'Leila Finkle']] - Leila was Isaac's first true friend; they met in Diagon Alley in the summer before their first year together. Isaac is assumed to be Leila's first friend as well. Leila is the loudest voice of reason in Isaac's life, frequently helping him through school and providing information on the wizarding world. Leila confided with Isaac in the past about her duty as an heiress, to which Isaac tried to encourage her to live her own life and not care about any rules like him. He continues to try and make her understand this philosophy of his, not realizing that they have completely different circumstances and it is not as easy as he thinks. Because Leila and Isaac are so different, Isaac is nervous that Leila does not actually enjoy his company. He secretly feels less intelligent and unimportant compared to her, since she is a pureblood heiress who is much smarter than him despite the obstacle of being deaf. Because of these doubts, Isaac has slowly begun to distance himself from Leila, believing that she has found more like-minded people at Hogwarts and that he shouldn't force her to remain in a friendship with him just because they happened to meet each other in Diagon Alley before school. October Zara Quarscophus - Because Toby sparked a rivalry with October, Isaac initially felt obligated to dislike her as well, for Toby's sake. His overprotectiveness of Toby caused him to say uncharacteristically impolite things to October, which he began to regret deeply. He also regrets not standing up for October when Briar's friend group began to verbally harass her. Isaac had believed that October was prideful and would be upset if he tried to fight her battles. He mentions that he thinks "it's unfair" that he disliked October just because Toby did, and begins to try and become her friend. Because October's friend Excalibur ceases to communicate with her, she begrudgingly converses with him and allows him to watch her progress as a metamorphmagus, as well as join her in the search for an "Adventurer's Room." Isaac is beyond thrilled by this and hopes to become better friends with October. Roz Claesson - They are good friends and share a dorm room with Tristen White and Jihun Kwon. Roz and Isaac do bizarre things together, and their dynamic can seem peculiar to other people because of their questionable jokes and attitude towards each other. Isaac and Roz like to send weird things to each other for laughs. For their first Christmas together, Isaac gifted Roz a "plushie of a sinister-looking yellow creature with blue overalls," which Roz immediately sent back. Tristen White - Similarly to Roz, Tristen and Isaac are good friends that have a strange dynamic where they do odd things together. They share a dorm room with Roz Claesson and Jihun Kwon, and frequently bond over similar family situations and Muggle interests. Tristen was the first non-familial person to see Isaac's bedroom in London. 'Isla Estrelle '-''' '''Isla is the sensible one out of the trio consisting of her, Isaac, and Roz. Similarly to Tristen, they bond over Muggle interests, such as fictional superheroes. Tanya Kozlov - Theodosia Dimick - Lilac Underwood - Rayan Seif - Adalia Audrey - Ricky Brown - Ye-jian Feng - James Vincent Hale - Klaus Kruger - Mazarine Denshaw - Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031